Handsome Magnae
by byun14
Summary: Bukankah Sehun memang magnae yang tampan? Ok bingung untuk buat summary yang jelas ini HunBaek. Don't Like Don't Read. BL Hope You like it,,,,


Huh,,,, Semoga suka dengan ceritanya,,,

Semoga semua suka dan maaf untuk typo yang beredar di mana-mana

Don't Like Just Go,,,

Enjoy,,,

Thanks,,,

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

.

Present

.

Handsome Maknae

.

HunBaek

Oh Sehun / Byun Baekhyun

And Rest of member EXO

.

Tak ada yang tak tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun. Member paling bungsu dari boy grup bernama EXO. Member yang mempunyai warna kulit paling putih sampai ada yang menyebutnya albino. Lelaki tampan yang tak bisa diragukan kemampuannya dalam hal menari. Member paling muda yang begitu disayang oleh para kakaknya di grup.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap salah satu member EXO yang bisa dikatakan cocok sebagai visual. Dia sudah lama mengagumi ketampanan member termuda di grupnya itu. Dia tahu Sehun memang sangat tampan saat hanya tersenyum. Tapi, dia juga tak jelek saat tertawa seperti sekarang. Maniknya tak bisa lepas terlalu lama dari setiap gerakkan yang dilakukan sang bungsu di grup itu.

.

Katakan dia gila saat dirinya bilang kalau seorang Oh Sehun telah menarik perhatian dan hatinya sejak mereka bertemu dulu. Baekhyun masih setia memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum menghiraukan memberlain yang mulai merasa khawatir padanya. Satu hal yang dia tahu adalah hanya dengan memandang seseorang yang telah menarik hatimu kau akan merasa begitu tenang. Baekhyun beranjak pergi agar member yang lain tak menganggapnya mulai tak waras.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi sang magnae karena hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, Baekhyun tak tahu harus memberikan apa sebagai kado untuk Sehun. Dia terlihat hendak pergi melihat tampilannya yang sudah seperti teroris karena semua tubuhnya terbungkus kain sebagai penyamaran. Baekhyun sudah hendak membuka pintu dorm sampai sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan menatap bingung namja tampan di hadapannya ini.

.

"kau tak lihat berita cuaca hari ini kalau angin akan berhembus semakin kencang memasuki pertengahan musim semi?" tanya Kris sambil berkacak pinggang dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di sebelah Chen yang sedang menonton televisi dengan muka dietekuk. Dia sudah berencana mencari kado untuk Sehun, tapi sang naga itu tak mengizinkannya. Chen hanya melirik sebentar salah satu partnernya sebagai mood makker itu sekilas. Baekhyun masih saja menekuk mukanya meski Chen yang ada di sebelahnya tertawa karena apa yang ditontonnya.

.

"kenapa hyung menekuk muka seperti itu?" tanya sang magnae yang langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkulnya

"Duizhang melarangku keluar" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kalau kau seperti itu aku jadi minder menjadi magnae" goda Sehun membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "hey jangan ngambek, Kris hyung bukannya melarangmu. Dia hanya khawatir karena kau kan tak tahan dingin" ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun masih saja menekuk mukanya

.

Baekhyun memang keras kepala dan semua tahu itu. Kris dan Suho mendecak sebal karena Baekhyun nekat keluar padahal ini tengah malam dan menjelang dini hari. Suho sudah menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, tapi sedari tadi tak diangkat terus. Semua tahu Baekhyun tak tahan dengan dingin. Namun, apa yang telah dilakukan sang lead vocal itu hanya untuk membelikan kado ulang tahun Sehun.

.

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar. Dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat nama Suho yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia menunggu di kasir dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Suho sebentar. Setelah selesai membayar Baekhyun hendak menghubungi kembali nomor Suho, tapi sial karena sekarang di layar ponselnya tertera nama Kris.

.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena sekarang dia sedang dihakimi oleh Suho dan Kris. Dia merutuk dalam hati karena telah membangunkan dua singa yang sedang tertidur. Baekhyun terlihat menguap beberapa kali saat Suho dan Kris menasihatinya. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya niat kedua hyungnya adalah baik karena juga demi kesehatannya, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar merasakan kantuk.

.

Kris dan Suho menghela napas karena ternyata Baekhyun tertidur saat keduanya sedang berceramah. Kris mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan Suho kembali ke kamarnya. Baekhyun mengeratkan selimut yang dia kenakan karena merasa begitu dingin. Kelopak mata itu terasa berat untuk terbuka, tapi pancaran sinar matahari yang mengusik membuatnya dengan enggan segera bangun. Mata sipit itu membulat saat melihat sekarang sudah siang dan tak ada yang membangunkannya.

.

Kaki pendeknya berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur karena biasanya para member akan di sana saat tak ada member yang berada di ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tak menemukan seorang member pun. Dengan malas dia membuka lemari es dan mencari susu stroberinya. Dia menuangkanya di gelas lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti yang ada di meja.

.

"hai Baek hyung" sapa Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak rotinya karena terlalu kaget

"hai Sehun, kukira semua sudah pergi" balas Baekhyun

"yah, Suho hyung bilang kalau kau ada di dorm jadi aku tak boleh ikut pergi tadi" ujar Sehun

"memang kemana mereka?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab angkatan bahu oleh Sehun yang kini sedang mengambil sandwich dari lemari es

.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan karena Sehun hendak makan. Dia diam seperti melamunkan sesuatu sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sehun memilih duduk di seberangnya sambil menatap hyungnya yang masih saja bertingkah aneh. Kalau saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun juga selalu memperhatikannya pasti dia akan jingkrak-jingkrak sekarang ini. Sehun yang masih asyik dengan sandwichnya mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan Baekhyun menatapanya. Kedua manik itu saling beradu, tapi Sehun tahu Baekhyun sedang tidak fokus.

.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang masih menikmati sarapannya. Baekhyun terus menatap Sehun sampai membuat sang magnae itu merasa risih sendiri. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya makin lebar dan Sehun jadi bergidik melihatnya. Baekhyun beranjak dan mendekati Sehun yang diam mematung.

.

"yah, seorang Oh Sehun memang begitu tampan, apalagi saat terus dipandang" bisik Baekhyun yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dalam masa transnya mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Sehun tahu pasti sekarang mukanya pasti memerah dan dia merutuki wajah polos Baekhyun yang begitu menipu.

.

Baekhyun menutup mukanya merutuki apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada Sehun. Ah dia tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau berhadapan dengan Sehun nanti. Kalau magnaenya itu membencinya bagaimana. Atau kalau Sehun merasa jijik padanya atau mungkin kalau Sehun punya seseorang yang spesial bagaimana. Baekhyun terus berputar-putar tak jelas sampai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamar.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"Chan" seru Baekhyun terlalu kaget

"kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung padanya seperti anak anjing "kau demam semalam, makanya kami meninggalkanmu di dorm bersama Sehun" terang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"hai Baek, kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kris di ambang pintu kamarnya dan sang hyung terhuyung karena dia menerjangnya

"maaf" ucap Baekhhyun menatap Kris seperti anak anjing

"makanya jangan keluyuran lagi" cibir Suho dan Baekhyun menekuk mukanya protes karena disebut keluyuran padahal dia kan pergi mencari kado untuk Sehun

"Suho hyung" Baekhyun beralih memeluk Suho yang mencibirnya

"kenapa hanya Baekhyun hyung yang dipeluk aku juga mau" rengek Sehun memasang muka sedih dan tanpa aba-aba ikut memeluk Baekhyun dan Suho

"kau juga manis" bisik Sehun membuat Baekhyun langsung menegang dan menelan ludahnya kelu

.

Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi Baekhyun setelah apa yang dia bisikkan. Dia melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum polos layaknya magnae pada umumnya. Sedang Baekhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menuju kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya. Suho yang tahu ulah Sehun memukul lengannya yang hanya dibalas cengiran. Yah hanya Suho yang tahu tentang apa yang dirasakan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun lebih diam karena dia tahu sedari tadi Sehun terus menatapnya. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi gagal. Dia jadi merasa sebagai tahanan kalau seperti ini. Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya daripada merasa tak nyaman karena tatapan Sehun. Namun, sial karena Suho malah menyuruhnya tinggal. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Kris langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningnya.

.

"aku baik saja Kris hyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang muka malas karena sifat berlebihan Kris sedang kambuh

"lalu kenapa kau lebih banyak diam?" tanya Kris menuntut penjelasan

"ah, tak apa hanya saja lidahku terasa pahit" jawab Baekhyun malas

"hyung mau menemaniku?" tanya Sehun yang membuanya mendongak bingung. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Sehun langsung menariknya keluar dorm. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk saat Sehun menariknya menuju kedai bubble tea.

"maaf" ucap Baekhyun saat kini keduanya duduk di taman

.

Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Lalu perlahan dia merendahkan tubuhnya menuju telinga Baekhyun. Dia berusaha menahan kekehannya saat merasakan reaksi tubuh Baekhyun.

"be mine hyung?" ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya

.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang bergerak hendak berkata sesuatu. Dia mengusap lembut belahan bibir yang selalu terlihat menggoda itu dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun hanya diam seolah semua persendiannya kaku. Satu kecupan Sehun daratkan di ujung bibir Baekhyun membuat namja itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun

"jadi?" tanya Sehun menaikkan alsinya

"kau" Baekhyun bingung mau mengatakan apa sekarang saat melihat tepat pada manic Sehun di hadapannya

"aku bahkan menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau datang sebagi trinee dulu" terang Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menatap tak percaya harus bagaimana lagi mengekspresikan kekagetannya mendengar pengakuan Sehun

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menerjang Sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku tahu kalau aku tampan meski kau hanya memandangku sekilas" ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya lalu cemberut.

"aish, kau itu pd sekali" cibir Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sedang berlagak sok tampan walau kenyataannya memang tampan

"kau selalu menggumamkannya hyung" goda Sehun

"apa?" seru Baekhyun tak percaya dan Sehun menahan tawan karena melihat mukanya mulai memerah bahkan sampai telinganya.

.

Yah Baekhyun memang mengakui hal itu bahwa meski kau hanya melihat Sehun sekilas kau akan tahu kalau di adalah namja yang tampan. Baekhyun senang kalau ternyata Sehun juga menyukainya dan mungkin ini akan menjadi kisah manis mereka bersama seorang magnae yang tampan dan seorang fake magnae yang menggemaskan.

"ayo pulang dan merayakan hari ulang tahunku setelah itu aku akan memberitahukan pada hyung deul kalau kita sudah resmi sekarang" ajak Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menurut di sampingnya

.

.

Ok

Thanks untuk yang sudah mampir apalagi meninggalkan jejak

Semoga memuaskan maaf untuk penulisan yang masih kurang baik

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima

Lovely Peace Kang HyeHoon/Yui

See You Next Story

.


End file.
